Golem Maker: Uzumaki Naruto
by Kiritimiri
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto discovers something great when playing in the mud as a young child. He discovers a new bloodline, and makes new friends. Just what is it that he discovered, and how will it change the future?


Authors Note: Hello, this is the first fanfiction I will be writing, so please be nice. I don't know if it'll be any good 'cause it's my first try. Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is actually a crossover, but I couldn't find Clay Lord: Master of Golems, so, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Clay Lord: Master Of Golems is own by Jun Suzumoto.

Chapter One: Golem Maker Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto POV:

Uzumaki Naruto, who was only 5 years old, was a bright looking child, who was hated by the villagers of Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. He had bright blond hair, 6 whisker marks on his face, 3 on each cheek and bright, beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit and could never stay still. The only reason he wore such a bright orange jumpsuit was because the store owners would not sell him anything but that. Anything Naruto tried to buy suddenly became out of stock, or the prices became ridiculously high.

Naruto never knew why the villagers hated him so much, or why other kids never played with him. As soon as he would get to the park, mother's would take their children by the hand and drag them away from the park, even if the kids still wanted to stay. He never knew why other kids parents told them to never go near him, even going as far as calling him the demon child. Everyday he hoped for someone to stay and play with him, even for only a minute.

Today was no different from other days. All had left the park, leaving Naruto by himself. Since there was nobody to play with, he went into the woods, unaware that he was being followed by Inu, an ANBU.

 _Why doesn't anyone play with me? Thought Naruto, I'm not a bully, so why won't anyone play with me?_

He sat down in front of a pile of mud. _If nobody wants to play with me, then I'll make someone to play with._ With that thought, Naruto began to play with the mud, beginning to shape it onto a ball. "I wonder what I should call him." Naruto said out loud.

"I know! I'll call him Chocolate Ball, since the mud kinda looks like chocolate and he is round like a ball, dattebayo! OW!" What Naruto didn't know is that there was a sharp rock in the pile of mud and cut his finger. He took his hand out the mud, but notice that the small cut had already been healed, so he shrugged his shoulders and went back to making his new friend.

As soon as he finished, Naruto decided that what he made is a new species, so he needed to make a new name for them. He decided to name it EMETH, and put this on the ball. He also decided to make a symbol in the background, kinda like a flag. (Picture as image cover) As soon as he did this, though, the ball began to move. And Naruto yelled out in surprise.

"WOW! That's super cool, dattebayo! Can you come with me?"

The thing nodded, and when Naruto started to move, the thing followed him. "LET'S GO TO JIJI!!! HE'LL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, DATTEBAYO!!!"

Inu appeared on front of Naruto and asked, with a voice that made it impossible to figure out the gender. "Naruto, please come with me. We're going to Hokage-sama." Before Naruto could answer, Inu grabbed him and Shunshined to the Hokage's office.

As soon as the spinning stopped, Naruto yelled out a greeting to the Hokage. "HI HOKAGE-JIJI!!! LOOK WHAT I MADE!! His name is Chocolate Ball, and he is my new friend!! Isn't it cool!?!?!?"

The Hokage, also known as Sarutobi Hiruzen or the "God of Shinobi" greeted Naruto with a warm smile.

"Hello Naruto, I hope you're not here because you caused trouble."

Naruto yelped out, "I didn't do anything Hokage-jiji!!!! Inu-san suddenly came and brought me here!!! I am innocent, dattebayo!!!"

"Is that so. Well then, Inu, why did you bring Naruto here?"

Inu, who had kneeled before the Hokage, answered. " I was watching Naruto, who went into the woods to play when the villagers left the park after he arrived and went to play with the mud in the forest after he said he would make a friend if nobody wanted to be his friend. He made a mud ball. While he was making it, he yelped in pain, and, after he looked at the source of his pain, continued to making his mud ball. When he was finished, he wrote 'EMETH' on the mud ball, it started to move, understanding what Naruto was saying and having intelligence. I brought Naruto here immediately."

The Hokage immediately looked at Naruto and what was in his arms. He then asked, "Naruto, can I see your new friend?"

"Are you gonna hurt him jiji? He's my new friend and I don't want him to go away. Please don't take him away jiji, please!"

"I won't hurt him Naruto, so can you please hand him to me?"

"Okay. Chocolate Ball, I'ma hand you over to the Hokage, so be good, okay?"

Naruto waited until the thing nodded to hand him over to the Hokage. Once the Hokage had him in his hands, he told Naruto to go home and that he would give Chocolate Ball back the next day. When Naruto said okay, the Hokage signaled Inu to take him home.

Once Naruto was gone, the Hokage called a Hyuuga to inspect the thing. As the Hyuuga began inspecting it, he gasped, and told the Hokage that the thing had working chakra system, even if it was that of a civilian.

"Hokage-sama, where did you get-"

"That is classified, jounin. You're dismissed." Interrupted the Hokage.

 _How did Naruto create this? Is it dangerous? Or can it be used for the Village? Thought the Hokage. Naruto. You have created something really special._

The Hokage sighed, put Chocolate Ball into a drawer, and continued trying to tame the demon that hunted all Kages, paperwork.


End file.
